


Den of Wolves

by DorothyLovesAnime



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Addiction, Anal Sex, Animal Death, Blood As Lube, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Disturbing Themes, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Fucked Up, Gangbang, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, M/M, Multi, Murder, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Painful Sex, Rape, Sacrifice, Slaves, Torture, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, Violence, this will be one fucked up story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-26 00:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20034769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorothyLovesAnime/pseuds/DorothyLovesAnime
Summary: I hope you all enjoyed this. Thank you so much for reading.Any mistakes I missed. I will fix later.Important notes.Ok...remember way back when I posted a small preview of this story in Welcome to the Deadlights Billy-boy. Thank you so much if you remembered that. I went deep down into my documents and find it.Normally, I won't start another story. Knowing that people are waiting for new chapters in more than one story. BUT, I figured that it will feed you guys, while you all wait a little bit more.News: someone asked me if I can do a story for prompt 5. I will. However I will start it later on, after I get these new chapters and stories out for you guys.Thank you for your time and support.





	Den of Wolves

Bill groans in pain as he rolls over onto his back, before slowly sitting up on the old and dirty mattress. He reaches up towards his sore and slightly bruised neck. As soon as his fingertips brushed up against his flesh, he hisses in pain, before jerking his hand away.

He looks around as the cold, foul-smelling air, hits the bare flesh of his arms, and legs. He shivers, as he brought them closer to his chest.

His heart fills with dread as he glances over at one of the nearest walls, where he had managed to etched a few lines into it's rusted metal surface, before that clown drags him out of his cell. To humiliated him, or worse. Forced to watched his friends die.

Eight. He had been trapped here for eight days. He hasn't had any contact with his friends in eight long days. If he was going to be honest with himself. He wasn’t even sure if they were still alive.

It was his fault, everything from him not being able to protect Georgie, to leading his friends to the house, without any weapons, or a plan. 

Everything that happened kept replaying in his head. Every single detail of their last encounter with it. 

Beverly trembles violently, as she sobs while pressing her back into the wall, trying to escape. Mike held onto one of Ben’s hand while putting pressure on his wound with the other. Stan was kneeling in front of him, his eyes widen in fear. Eddie couldn’t stop screaming, as he held his injured arm. Richie held onto his forearm. trying to comfort him.

Teeth pierce through the mindless, enraged clown’s white cheek, as it growls at them. The powerless group of children coward in fear, as it took a step towards them. It’s eyes burning with pure hatred, as it started to drool. Their fear was like a sweet, and savory aroma, it took so much effort for it to control itself. A light purr escape Pennywise's throat at the thought of charging at them, and tearing them limb from limb. It would be fun to see the mixer of terror, and misery on that boy’s face, as they laid there dying, choking on their blood. Oh Billy-boy.

It’s eye widen, as it’s deformed, murderous grin grew.

Bill didn’t have time to prepare himself, as the demonic clown started to violently shake, swinging its arms around, while releasing a blood-curdling shriek before running at him.

It’s large gloved hand, wraps around his small neck. It quickly tightens its grip, as it lets out a high pitch laugh. Bill gasp sharply, while grabbing onto the clown hand, desperately trying to escape from It’s cold iron grip.

“ Bill,” Richie yelled, as Eddie started to sob, giving up all hope of escaping this nightmare.

“ Let him go,” Beverly cried out.

Pennywise growled at them, as it pulled Bill closer, while it jerks around, before reaching up, and pulling the fence post out of its head. Bill claws at the clown’s hand, his lungs were crying out for air, black spot started to form in the corner of his eyes, as they slowly started to roll back.

“ You asshole! Let him go! Damn it!” Richie looked around, and saw a large kitchen knife on the floor. He quickly reached over and picked it up, before standing up. Eddie looked up at him in terror, as he shook his head,” No no no! Don’t leave me! please!” 

Richie didn’t pay him any attention, as he raises up the knife, and rans towards the clown. It glares at him,while letting go of Bill, who drops onto the floor, before charging at Richie. It swings its large hand, slapping Richie across the face, forcing the boy's face to the side. Eddie released a ear piercing scream, when Richie's body hit the floor, with a loud thud. 

Bill weakly rolls onto his side, his mind in a daze. 

Screams soon started to fill the room, as his friends one by one were knocked out, and he couldn't do anything about it. 

Pennywise slowly turns to face Bill, who glares up at it defiantly,” H-he th-th-thrusts his fist a-ag-against t-t-the post," 

The clown starts to walk towards Bill, it’s smile faded away,” a-and s-st-stil in-insists h-he, s-s-sees th-the g-ghosts,”

It kneels down in front of him,” He th-thrust his fist a-against th-the p-po-post, a-and st-still insists he s-sees the ghost,”

Pennywise reaches slowly towards his neck, wrapped its fingers around it, before bringing a gloved finger to its cherry red lips,” Shhh,”

The demonic clown smiles, as it once again, starts to choke him. Bill could see the sick glee in it's golden eyes as it watched him struggled to stay awake. Darkness soon came, and the last thing Bill remembers is that damn smile. 

He thrusts his fists against the posts and still insists he sees the ghosts.

He thrusts his fists against the posts and still insists he sees the ghosts.

Bill stood up, slowly, as he held out his hands, trying to control his balance. He took a couple of steady steps forward, he knew walking around barefoot down here, despite it not being the best option, was the only thing he could do. It's not like he has any other choice. Eddie probably would have a heart attack, if he had to walk around in the sewers without any protection.

He paused, he wondered if anyone was even looking for them. They have been gone for eight days, surely there was someone, who would start to notice seven kids missing school. His heart sank, what if his parents weren’t looking for him. Since Georgie was taken, his parents barely talked anymore. His mother would sit down at her piano, and stare at the keys, but wouldn’t dare lay a finger on them. His father had started to drink more.

He shivers once more, he needed clothes, before he freezes to death. He woke up wearing this old-fashioned nightshirt, that was covered with dried blood.

He had been stripped of everything. His brother life. His family’s happiness. His friends. His freedom.

There was nothing he could have done to stop that damn clown. He was completely powerless.

He couldn’t stand waiting in this cage, for Pennywise to come back, and do whatever it wanted to him. He walks around, looking for a way out. Nothing.

Bill walks back to his spot next by the wall, and lays back down on the mattress, bringing his knees to his chest, before hugging them. He closed his eyes, trying to relax his mind. He needed to rest. He needed to build up his strength. He wouldn't let that demonic clown break him.

He welcomes the darkness with open arms, as it delivers him from this Hell,and into the depths of his mind. He finds himself in a warm and safe place, free from pain and sadness. A place that smells of homemade chicken noodle soup, freshly baked apple pie, and vanilla ice cream. He's surrounded by soft whispering, cheerful singing, and carefree giggling. He feels arms wrap around him, that pull him into a warm embrace.

Then he hears screaming, and then nothing.

Bill gasped as he shot up from the cold, wet ground.

" Bill," a voice from behind him cried out, followed by heavy sobbing. The voice is filled with joy, and relief," Oh, Bill!"

Bill turn around as a pair of arms wrapped around him tightly," Oh God! Bill, I thought we lost you!"

" Beverly, "Bill's voice was barely above a whisper. Beverly dress had been torn in a few places. She was covered in cuts and bruises. Her eyes, pink and puffy, from lack of sleep, and crying.

" Bill please don’t leave us again," she sobbed shamelessly as she held onto his nightshirt.

_Leave us...? What was she talking about?_

He shook his head, as he cupped her face," Beverly...I-I...I won't l-le-leave any of you,"

She gave him a weak smile, before resting her head on his chest.

" Billy-boy," a dangerously low voice, made them jump. Bill turned around, as Beverly lower herself to the ground, placing a pale hand over her mouth. 

The demonic clown stared at them. It's yellow eyes zoom in onto Bill.

" Where were you," it asked shaking, the rim of its eyes started to turn a blood red. It took a step closer, releasing a low growl," Where did you go, B-B-B-Billy boy," it's voice sickening sweet despite the rage in its eyes.

Bill stepped back, putting himself in front of Beverly, as he glared at the clown," N-none of y-your business,"Bill hated himself for stuttering. If he was going to be honest. He didn't know.

The clown eyes flash a sickly yellow, before turning into a soft blue,"…Do you know how many nights she cried out for you," it asked the corner of its cherry red lips moved upwards, at the sight of Bill's horrified expression.

" Y-you bastard," Bill screamed, balling his hands into a fist.

The clown only smiled back," Did you came back to stay, or are you going to abandon them again?" 

Bill bit onto his lower lip.

" You know Billy," Pennywise started with a giggled, clearly enjoying Bill's hatred towards it," I've missed you so much. It's been so boring without you,"

Bill froze as it made its way only to him," How about I make you a deal?"

Beverly crawled over to him, wrapping her arms around his leg, as she shook her head. A fresh stream of tears poured down her cheeks,” No no no,” she screamed, gaining Bill’s attention,” No, Bill please don’t do this!”

Bill bit his lower lip. So how, he had left them alone with this monster for god knows how long. 

The clown snaps his fingers. Bill looked up the creature,” Focus on me, Billy boy. I don’t like repeating myself!”

Bill lowered his gaze, before nodding his head.

“ Good boy,” Pennywise was now towering over them,” Here’s the deal. I let your little friends go! I’ll even turn everything back the way it was. If you stay here with me,”

Bill winched, as he Beverly tighten herself around him, as she begged weakly. He places his hand on her head, in an attempt to comfort her.

“ Y-you promised t-to leave my f-fr-friends alone,” Bill asked.

The clown tilted it’s head, as it stares down at Bill, before giving him a bone-chilling smiled,” Of course. Anything for you Billy,”

He without taking his eyes off of the evil being, he slowly knees down, while Beverly was still begging for him to not willingly stay with the clown. Bill looks at Beverly as he cups her face forcing her to look into his eyes,” Beverly, p-please. Run a-and go f-found the o-ot-others,” he pauses when he hears the Pennywise chuckle darkly," D-don't wo-worry about m-me. G-get t-the others, and l-leave," 

Beverly shake her head," No!" she shouted," We can't leave you here! I can't leave you here,"

Bill knew the being dressed up as a clown was growing impatient," Beverly...please," 

Beverly opened her month but no words came out. 

Bill leans forward, without thinking, and places his lips on hers. He feels her body relax, before she wraps her arms around him. For a moment, they both forgot about everything. That damn clown. The meaningless mass murder of children. Georgie's death. All they felt was joy, and that feeling was taken away as well. 

A very pissed off clown roughly pulls Bill away from Beverly," I want your answer...now," Pennywise growled.

Bill glances away from Pennywise, before looking at Beverly, before knowing his head," I'll stay with you,"

The clown gave him a large grin, as it lifted up a glowed hand into the air.

"Bill...no," Beverly whispers.

"Wonderful," the clown snapped its fingers, and Bill knew no more.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this. Thank you so much for reading.
> 
> Any mistakes I missed. I will fix later. 
> 
> Important notes. 
> 
> Ok...remember way back when I posted a small preview of this story in Welcome to the Deadlights Billy-boy. Thank you so much if you remembered that. I went deep down into my documents and find it.  
Normally, I won't start another story. Knowing that people are waiting for new chapters in more than one story. BUT, I figured that it will feed you guys, while you all wait a little bit more.  
News: someone asked me if I can do a story for prompt 5. I will. However I will start it later on, after I get these new chapters and stories out for you guys.  
Thank you for your time and support.


End file.
